Forum:Bully Mods
Hey Guys, This is PuDzeh/PuDzii I am new here and for several years i have been trying and failing to mod Bully SE. I have finally got the bare minimum grasped. I am yet to learn how to do the HxD HeX editing :D I made a Voice Tutorial on Editing the Pedpop.dat CHECK IT OUT :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdgbI17JbII&feature=related If someone here fancies teaching me how to change teachers to townfolk (So they don't bust you) and Students to prefects (e.g. Petey to Prefect) Vice Versa on HxD HeX editor THEN PLEASE HELP :) My Email is phillip(D0t)eggleton(a@t)(g)mail(D0t)c0m or Youtube ps3cls 2011 Uh this is me ultimate gamer the mod I created works perfectly you can try it now it works better than most mods but Government man has the better mod with boss styles and sorry for being mean ron I was a little agravatted sorry. For those of you with the PC version of the game who have been asking how to mod or get mods, here is my ide.img, with instructions on how to install. It comes complete with Gary, Petey, Johnny, Ted, etc all in free roam. You need Winzip to download it. Click here If you have any questions let me know. Great DBF 20:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Category: Bully General Chat :It didn't work RonBWL 04:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What went wrong? Maybe you saved the game somewhere else than I did. Try looking in C:\Program Files\Rockstar Games\Bully Scholarship Edition\Objects {C}Great DBF 10:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed I keep the game at E:\Games\Rockstar Games\Bully Scholarship Edition. I replaced ide.img in Objects folder and it simply didn't work. No special characters spawned. RonBWL 10:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, try the new version. I added another file that I think you need. Remember to back up your original files though. Great DBF 11:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :: How can I switch characters? I've seen it done. I have a link to the video on my main page. Do you know how to do it? Kateharrington 22:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You have to download HxD, and edit the parts in the ide.img file that tell if a character is to spawn in free roam. If there is a string near the line that says a character's name and that says FFFFF, that means he/she doesn't spawn to free roam and that line has to be changed to 01 00 00 00, which is the line that indicates that the character will spawn in free roam. It sounds complicated but I'm just not good at explaining things..there's a YouTube video somewhere that shows how to do it, it's a really bad tutorial but it's the only one I know exists. DBF 22:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it came from UltamiteGamer1. He also gave me the modded ide he made by himself, with some changing. :His channel is http://www.youtube.com/user/UltamiteGamer1 :Now I just wonder what will decide character's fighting style. Because I do remember one of the mods have Johnny spawned but he uses Peanut's moves instead of his. RonBWL 23:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Would be nice to have a user here who can mod, since the last person who did the modding left when we deleted the quotes from the character pages. Dan the Man 1983 12:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whatever happened to that big ol' paragraph I wrote on this? I completely forgot how to mod this and I lost all my mods.Simguy20652 (talk) 00:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::